


Winding Down

by BoomdeBoop



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomdeBoop/pseuds/BoomdeBoop
Summary: Two weary adventurers settle down in an inn after a tedious, long journey.Probably just a one-shot.
Relationships: Maege the Warden/Salt of Yá-dian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Random tidbit on two DnD OCs in my campaign  
> Got player permission  
> Porn with Barely Any Plot
> 
> Disclaimer: Bad at titles

“You know I can do this myself just fine, right?”

Maege’s eyes flicked up to meet dark eyes of blue, wet green hair framing the shrewd expression that glared down at the paladin as she wrung the towel over her bath, water pouring into the water that surrounded the genasi, the scent of almond wafting through the air and between the two. 

It was no one but the two of them in the room. A well established enough tavern’s room in Riften, well deserved after a week on the road, slaying some straggling monstrosities and unfortunate bandits. 

The aasimar gave pause, running the towel down Salt’s arm, warm water glazing her skin with perfumed salts, and spoke. “I am aware, yes.” 

The genasi sunk lower into the water, barely disguising her relaxation for an apparent resentment for the current situation. The answer made no sense to the genasi, and it was no salve to the witch’s insistently curious mind. She made to speak, straightening, mustering another pointed question at the knight, until she belatedly realized that Maege had moved elsewhere. 

Maege was behind her head now, kneeling on the floor to reach the tub. She had switched out the towel for her hands, it seemed, both covered in soap, and kneading down across Salt’s arms. An oddly gentle, and steady touch. A stark contrast to the paladin’s skill with her blade and board. The question in Salt’s mind fell into a groan, escaping through her lips as she *felt* rather than heard Maege whisper a request for silence into her ear, breath washing over her in a shiver that shouldn’t be possible in such a hot environment. Salt, ever merciful, bit back her questioning, teeth chewing on her lip as the paladin had finished on her arms, and settled for other areas, heat pooling around her, and in her.

Maege continued her ministrations. She worked up to the shoulders, palming the expanse of her blue skin, just an hour ago, covered in bruises and aching for the aasimar’s touch. Fingers gently pressed into her, easing knots of tension and rigidity that Salt didn’t even know she had. Her muscles gave away under Maege’s touch, pliable underneath her care, and the genasi felt as heated as the water around her, and just as melted with her. 

“Maege,” she whispered this time, restraint cracking, tilting herself to catch the knight’s touch against places she could feel the heat within. 

The knight relented, lowering her head to catch the genasi’s pulse beneath her skin, sucking a patch of wetness on Salt’s collarbone. Her breath hitched, breaking on its already stilted rhythm, one of her hands clutching up to grasp at dark hair, pulling Maege closer in a bid for more. “Yes,” she hissed, exposing her neck further when the knight took the dare to run her lips along the slender path of skin, tasting waters at the very edge of her tongue. Her hands wandered boldly, kneading, worshipping every revealed inch of Salt’s skin until they found their prize, goosebumps all along their wake. Maege cupped her hands, each carefully massaging a breast, one pulling a pebbled nipple between her fingers, lavishing attention until Salt gave a soft cry. 

“You’re not doing a very good job of this,” she accused, writhing in the bath, forcing herself closer to Maege’s hands, her lips, pushing and pulling, body begging for more even as much as the paladin gave. This was *teasing,* she knew. The idea of a bath couldn’t even be further from her mind now, only the fact that there was a delicious, pleasurable burn between her legs, a fire on every inch of her that Maege had cared for, all concentrated on the point of her neck, now moving up to her jaw, and the other on her chest.

“I beg to differ.” 

The evidence was there. The bath, the goal of getting clean was forgotten. Water had already spilled over the edge of the tub, drenching the floor around them. Salt could feel the rare smirk on the aasimar’s lips, teeth flashing out to offer the hint of a bite, barely grazing the flesh on her neck. The join between her legs, aching, drenched more than the floor, hotter than anything that the genasi cared about. Gods, Maege knew what she was doing. She knew she was teasing, and she knew that the knight could only be relishing in Salt’s agony. The thought sent her heart racing even faster, her pulse thumping against her chest, her body, and down in her aching cunt. 

Salt bent. She pulled Maege’s head away from her neck, turned her own head to look directly into gray eyes, pupils overblown with lust, desire, hunger. She was breathing heavily too, greedy for whatever the genasi had laid bare, hungry for everything that she could taste. Salt watched the paladin’s tongue peek out from behind her lips, gathering a few stray drops of water, both Salt’s and the bath’s. A breath passed between the pair, both staring, gazes connected, heartbeats synchronized, basest desires echoing in both their minds, and behind both their eyes. They both wanted the same thing. Salt grabbed Maege’s other hand, sliding it over her chest, her stomach, and her hips. She stopped there, watching the cogs behind Maege’s eyes come to a screeching halt, all of her thoughts dashed into non-existence along the stones. Salt could see her own reflection now, looking into Maege’s eyes. She only wanted her, and only her. She wanted, and she needed.

The gesture was enough to the paladin, and the waiting was enough for the witch. She pulled Maege close and brought their lips to a crashing kiss, tongues entwining in a wet heat, denied for far too long. She heard a groan somewhere in the back of her mind, swallowed by the intensity of their kiss. She didn’t know if it was hers, or if it was Maege’s. She didn’t care. She couldn’t care. And at that moment, Maege’s hand slipped down and met the folds of her pussy, brushing between them and already seeking out the beating clit that they both so craved. Salt keened for her touch, gasping as Maege’s lips pushed further, fingers and mouth alike, hungry and *burning.* She was lost in a sea of pleasure, mold beneath the paladin’s touch, fingers brushing on her clit in circles, coaxing the crux of the genasi’s pleasure, bearing down on the witch, both demanding and begging in its motions. Maege’s hand delved even lower, fingers finding the entrance to her pussy. Salt was grinding against the heel of Maege’s wrist, desperate for the contact, the kiss forgotten as she pulled away for breath, letting out a stretched out moan as her hips thrust out to demand what was right of her. And Maege granted it, fingers sinking inside Salt, crooking, curling where Maege knew would steal the witch’s breath, pull the witch’s climax. She lowered her lips against Salt’s neck, thrusting her fingers, catching against every gasp Salt sang against her ears. The edge drew closer and closer to Salt, faster, harder, inevitable.  
“Come for me,” the paladin said, pressing her wrist against Salt’s clit. The genasi gasped, and the building pressure and heat that had been pooling in her reaches crashed into her, exploding, imploding her mind wide open. She finally came, her pussy fluttered around and against Maege, arching her back as the paladin drew out her orgasm as long as she could, static white behind the genesis eyes as she cried out in Maege’s name. 

Salt’s climax slowly ended, the haze of pleasure receding until she came back to her senses. Her eyes searched out, looking for the paladin, and found her still under her chin, pressing a soft, chaste kiss against her jaw, and on her cheek, tender and caring. She felt… safe, secure. As the knight and her always made sure of each other. Maege pulled back, searching Salt’s face for discomfort, or dissatisfaction. Or maybe even a second round. She wasn’t all too sure.She sighed, combing a hand through Maege’s dark hair, ending it with a cup on the aasimar’s cheek.  
Maege closed her eyes, leaning into the genasi’s warm touch. Tonight, they could have their rest in each other.


End file.
